


За грань

by Fururin



Series: Аметист и аквамарин [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fururin/pseuds/Fururin
Summary: Смерть Валентина Придда и то, что за ней последовало.Пост-канон, после предполагаемой великой финальной битвы мистических сил и выяснения метафизических отношений всех вовлеченных в нее сущностей.





	За грань

_Я слышал, что время стирает все._  
_Ты слышишь стук сердца?_  
_Это коса нашла на камень._  
_Аквариум, «Аделаида»_

 

Стоял тот злой осенний холод, который с наступлением темноты становится все горше, - а была уже глубокая ночь. Замок давно погрузился в сон, и только в окне квадратной башни горела свеча, освещая задумчивое лицо молодого герцога Придда и его руку, подпирающую подбородок. Поблескивали камни перстней – аметист и аквамарин. Герцог смотрел в огонь свечи и думал о самоубийстве.

Впрочем, думал спокойно, без резких слов. Валентин Придд размышлял, не пора ли ему уходить. Скучно, надоело... умучился скучать. С одной стороны, работы – разгребать руины и пытаться строить что-то новое – ему хватало, ведь только год назад кончилась война. Вернее, войны: внутри страны и снаружи, с людьми и с нечистью, на суше и на море. Кончились наверняка – все, кто в них участвовал и выжил, безошибочно знали это. Настал мир, лет на двадцать точно. Но ведь жизнь непременно взойдет заново, как трава, даже если его в ней не будет?..

Стекла дребезжали от ветра, в комнате становилось холоднее. Топить всю ночь было роскошью, его покои и так были самыми теплыми в уцелевшей части замка. Здесь когда-то был кабинет отца, памятный Валентину тем летним грозовым днем, когда Вальтер лишил своего старшего сына наследства и титула.

Валентин давно не вспоминал об отце и матери. Их смерть, как и многое другое в те первые, нереальные дни разгорающейся гражданской войны, он осознал много позже самой тюремной казни. Тогда он на многое смотрел иначе. Все то время он жил на чувстве ненависти и ожидании своего часа, часа мести и воздаяния, с подростковым воодушевлением шагая к своей цели. Практически прыгая по шатким ступенькам. Теперь, когда весь старый мир рухнул, погребя под собой тех, до кого Валентин не дотянулся сам, все это потеряло смысл и важность.

Интересно, что, увидев во время этого великого разрушения подноготную всего мироустройства, силы, которые правят миром и то, как они действуют, герцог Придд не был особенно впечатлен. С годами он все больше становился похож на того, кто о себе говорил: "восторг – состояние, мне не присущее в принципе". События, доведшие некоторых до отчаяния и безумия, едва заставили повелителя Волн пожать плечами. Что поделать... такой стал характер.

Он посмотрел в окно, но там была кромешная тьма, и в стекле Валентин увидел только свое отражение.

"Прости меня, Юстин, – подумал он. – Ты запретил мне умирать. Но я сделал все, что мог. Я видел смерть всех, кто тебя убил. Я теперь старше тебя. И я просто больше не хочу".

Валентин помнил каждое слово, сказанное ими во вторую и последнюю встречу, случившуюся перед началом конца света. Джастин, сквозь которого просвечивали сполохи пламени, появился перед ним внезапно и так же исчез минуту спустя. Его локоны развевались на горячем ветру пожара, руки были в крови по запястья. Измазанный камень в перстне стал алым, как ройя. Тогда бились все.

> – Только не умирай, – были его первые быстрые слова. – Это бессмысленно, скучно и больно. И так мы никогда не увидимся. Они сказали, что если и ты выживешь, и я доковыляю до конца этой заварушки, Они отпустят меня и, может быть, мы однажды встретимся. Правда, я не понял, где, – досадливо покачал головой Джастин. – Все такое мутное в этом посмертии. Но, кажется, Они имели в виду что-то типа Рассветных Садов. Представляешь? Я в Садах!
> 
> У Валентина заболело сердце от шаловливой улыбки графа Васспарда. Он протянул руку к полупрозрачному лицу брата, которого не видел несколько лет:
> 
> – Юстин.
> 
> – А-ах, как давно я этого не слышал, – мурлыкнул Джастин, прикрыв глаза. – Леворукий бы побрал эти суеверия с называнием имен. То есть, это не суеверия, конечно... Вальхен, – другим тоном, серьезно, но мягко продолжил он. – Живи, любимый мой, постарайся, обещай мне...
> 
> Он приблизился на расстояние ладони, от чего у Валентина закружилась голова, как было всегда, даже в смерти брата и на краю его собственной, да и всего мира заодно. Он закивал:
> 
> – Я обещаю.
> 
> Они постояли напротив друг друга молча.
> 
> – Я всегда помню о тебе, – Джастин посмотрел на него последним долгим взглядом и исчез, когда Валентин моргнул.

Огонек свечи покачнулся и вытянулся.

– Нет, Юстин, Они не имели в виду Рассветные Сады, – сказал Валентин сам себе. Он поправил кольца и улыбнулся. – Хотя ты, конечно, произвел бы там фурор, если бы они существовали. Перед самым уходом Они показали нескольким святым людям то, что на самом деле _там_ , дальше. Я потом долго надоедал этим посвященным…

> – Единственный мой ответ, ваша светлость: это не поддается описанию.
> 
> – Попробуйте...
> 
> – Я скажу вам то же, что и всем прочим: вера проведет достойных к самому истоку жизни.
> 
> – И в чем он?
> 
> – Ни в чем!
> 
> – То есть?
> 
> – В отсутствии отделенности и страдания. Послушайте! Хотя все мы пережили невероятные, чудовищные времена, церковь остается при том, что говорилось всегда: Создатель дарует вам все.
> 
> – Что, как я понимаю из ваших объяснений, то же самое, что ничего.
> 
> – Не в том смысле, который ваша светлость вкладывает в эти слова, – лицо у монаха круглое и сердитое. Он говорит с утра до вечера, потому что от посетителей нет отбоя, и оттого слегка охрип. – Мне говорили, что вы были там, при Откровении, и видели Их, видели Его. Неужели ваши глаза не разглядели истину, а уши не расслышали обещания самого Создателя всем нам?
> 
> – Мне показалось, что ничего не было обещано. Только странная вечность пустоты.
> 
> – Эта вечность пустоты – ваша истинная душа, с которой сняты оковы мира.

– И так битый час, представляешь? – Валентин хмыкнул. – Про то, как бесконечна бесконечная бесконечность. Может быть, я еще тогда, в момент этого самого Откровения невнимательно слушал... Устал.

Помимо монахов и священников, он пытался говорить с другими выжившими. С теми, кто, как и он, дрался и видел Четверых и Явление света. Но свидетели сих чудес единодушно (и отчего-то совсем не удивительно для Валентина) старались не заговаривать на эту тему. О том, как все они лежали, в грязи и крови, жалкая кучка израненных людей, под перекрестным закатным светом четырех солнц и одной синей звезды. Беседа просто не клеилась, каждый уходил в себя, и молчание длилось до тех пор, пока Валентин случайно не встречался с кем-то глазами, видел них ту же темноту, какую в его глазах видели они, и коротко извинялся, отводя взгляд.

"Лэйэ Ундэ, как это странно. Те, кто не видел новых откровений собственными глазами, с открытым ртом слушают рассказы о них и водят хороводы во славу жизни и спасения. Почему я не могу?"

Валентин постучал пальцами по деревянной раме окна. В памяти промелькнули белые лепестки и быстрые белые облака. Погожий летний день, пахнущий розовым маслом. Плеск реки, шелест травы и смех. Я тоже всегда помню о тебе.

> – Ну хорошо, отче. А что случилось с теми, кто тоже сражался, но… с другой стороны?
> 
> – С выходцами?
> 
> – Да.
> 
> – Они заслужили покой.
> 
> – Покой?
> 
> – Они перестали быть отделенными, их одиночество кончилось. Они там, с Ним.
> 
> – Откуда вы это знаете? Вы их видели?
> 
> Монах пожал плечами.
> 
> – Увидеть их нельзя, потому что никого из них в отдельности больше не существует.
> 
> – Как это понимать? Что это значит?
> 
> – Абсолют забрал их себе. Это здесь мы – отдельные, несчастные люди, которых гнетут воспоминания, которых обманывают надежды. Для которых мир разделен на себя и других, и которые просто не в силах понять, что на самом деле есть только Создатель. Там же нет ничего, кроме Него.
> 
> – Ни их разума, ни души?
> 
> – В нашем ограниченном понимании – уже нет.
> 
> – И никаких воспоминаний?
> 
> – Ничего. Но в этом – все.
> 
> – Совсем и решительно ничего из того, что делало их людьми?
> 
> – Ничего.
> 
> – Вы уверены?
> 
> – Как в данной Им истине.
> 
> – Вот как. Но в этом есть какая-то... толика счастья? – тихо спросил герцог Придд.
> 
> – Счастье и свобода Абсолюта безграничны. Я вижу, вы не понимаете – но пытаться это понять бессмысленно. Об Откровении не надо думать, его надо просто принять.
> 
> Валентин медленно склонил голову, благодаря за уделенное время. На пороге кельи ему пришел в голову последний вопрос.
> 
> – А вам известно, как отказаться от Абсолюта?
> 
> – Невозможно воссоздать того, кто слился с бесконечностью.
> 
> – Нет, я о пока еще живых.
> 
> – Исключено! И я очень не советовал бы ни вашей светлости, ни кому-либо другому думать об этом!..

Ах, значит, возможно. Ну конечно возможно. Надо только решиться отказаться от обещанного спасения. Так когда-то поступили Четверо. Он понял это, когда на их глазах, еще до Откровения, окаменел Лит. Плюнул на все, и особенно смачно – на своих непутевых потомков, и обратился в скалу, с которой потом и неслось над миром новое Слово. Трое остались, один бесповоротно закончился, безо всяких слияний с бесконечным. Владыка Скал отказался от абсолютной вечности еще давно, вместе с другими Абвениями, ради иных дел и иного понимания миропорядка, вопрос был только в том, когда и как будет сыгран финальный аккорд. Ну что же, повод был подходящий, обстоятельства способствовали, жест понятен.

И ему самому откладывать больше нет смысла. Валентин накинул теплый плащ. Самые неотложные дела сделаны, письма написаны. Будьте лучше меня, мальчики. Простите меня, сестры. За похороны особенно простите – сколько раз можно закрывать ворота в крипту… Он торопливо задул свечу, а потом открыл окно и, крепко держась за подоконник, перелез через проем наружу, на крохотный уступ замковой стены. Плащ захлопал на ветру. Валентин стал ждать, глядя наверх.

Когда меж несущихся облаков показалось чистое небо, посередине прогалины оказалась большая синяя звезда. Облака обходили ее, больше не загораживая, свет луны не был помехой ее свету. Она сияла ясно и холодно. Валентин выдохнул. Его согласились выслушать! Он вдруг понял, что сюда, в этот миг на этом месте его привел страх, что дверь в иную реальность навсегда закрыта и, сколько не зови, ничего не услышишь. Что у него нет и не будет выбора. Что он опоздал. Но синяя звезда смотрела прямо на Валентина Придда, а это значило, что пришло его время умирать. Его пальцы вцепились в подоконник так, что ногти подломились. Тело сковал тупой, ноющий страх. Горло перехватило. Но что за никудышный Придд позволит телу управлять собой, мысленно отчитал себя герцог. Он стал дышать глубже и постепенно ослабил хватку, готовясь к падению. Наконец он уставился прямо на звезду – после чего ему опять пришлось подавить мгновенный ужас – и внятно, вслух попросил о том, чего хотел, надеясь, что его решимость не напрасна. Что как-то зачтутся его встречи с ведьмами и мертвыми. Что ему есть за что выпросить себе особенную смерть вопреки благим намерениям высших сил.

И что-то явно начало меняться. Ветер загудел низко и угрожающе. Ночь стала совершенно непроглядной, тьма повсюду вокруг него сгустилась до непроницаемой черноты. Сердце обволокло липким холодом, от которого опять перехватило дыхание. Валентин не сводил глаз со звезды. Дышать становилось все труднее. В миг, когда он понял, что вот-вот задохнется, звезда потускнела, замерцала и погасла.

– Прямого пути нет, – услышал он.

– Я знаю. Я дойду, – благодарно выдохнул Валентин и разжал руки.

* * *

Сложно было сказать, сколько прошло времени. Теперь стало понятно, на что жаловался Джастин – посмертие действительно было мутным, сознание так быстро заволакивало туманом, что почти каждая мысль оставалась недодуманной, каждое, и так блеклое и притупленное, ощущение забывалось, сливаясь со стелющейся вокруг темно-серой дымкой.

Он стал забывать, зачем хотел попасть сюда. Потом вспоминал, и по туману проходила легкая зыбь от его невеселого смешка. Он уходил все дальше от места, где закончилось его падение. Если бы вокруг было кому спрашивать, куда он идет, он ответил бы "в Полдень", но объяснить свой ответ уже не смог бы. Он просто помнил – пока что – почему идет, и этого было достаточно, чтобы идти.

Иногда, если память и сознание ускользали почти целиком, он останавливался и принимался бормотать. Из обрывков слов возникало что-то целое, и тогда он шел дальше, твердя хотя бы одну фразу, потом вторую, третью. "И голос был сладок, и луч был тонок". "Над вами безмолвные звездные круги". "И ступни мои пахнут полынью". Не было ни дня, ни ночи, ему было зябко и казалось, что где-то рядом все время моросит дождь. Он шел бесконечно долго.

* * *

Надо было подать хоть какой-то знак, и Джастин понял это в последний момент. Как Вальхен теперь узнает, где его искать? Заявиться в мир людей самому, верхом на коне, поблескивая полуденным солнцем Летней Охоты, было невозможно – он пробовал. Валентин улыбался солнечному лучу на своей на щеке, и только.

Когда сразу после окончания войны Джастин как мог спокойно, но твердо отказывался от Абсолюта (всю душу измотали, окуная в свое вечное блаженство, вытаскивая обратно и переспрашивая, уверен ли он), то он не задумывался о том, как именно даст Валентину понять, что с ним сталось. Кроме того, в глубине души он терзался, имеет ли право предъявлять младшему ультиматум: я отрекся от Абсолюта…ну, в общем, чтобы не забыть тебя, отрекись и ты. Вечное блаженство, обещанное, разумеется, и Вальхену, дорогого стоило. Оно находило на сознание чистыми волнами – безо всякого обмана, лучшее, невыразимое упоение единства и всепонимания. Джастин не был уверен, что достоин таких жертв. Да и можно ли живому вообще отказаться от своей судьбы? Выходцы видели переход, а люди, наверное, просто падали в вечность, и все. Из четырех граней клинка – Жизнь, Абсолют, Сторона Абвениев и Сторона выходцев – две последние видели немногие, да и то мельком. Звезду на конце этого клинка не видел почти никто.

Так или иначе, для него синяя звезда погасла, признав его выбор состоявшимся и позволив уйти, как он и просил, к прародителю в условно вечное услужение – Летнюю Охоту.

Полдень сиял солнцем. Каждое чувство переливалось и горело; наконец-то было тепло. За грань этого раздолья золотого света, в мир, Джастина в конце концов выманило только желание увидеться с Валентином. Тогда он и узнал, что время для них идет по-разному. За гранью Полудня прошел целый год. Вальхен за это время так осунулся, что Джастин заныл от невозможности его рассмешить и пощекотать.

Еще больше он насторожился, когда понял, что за этот год они ни разу не выехали на Охоту. Оставшиеся Трое рассудили, что люди устали от таинственных сил. Выездов, где был хотя бы шанс увидеться и поговорить, больше не намечалось. Было похоже, что придется подождать и делать ставку на то, что долголетие у Приддов в роду. Ну, не считая случаев удаления генеалогических ветвей, портящих форму всей кроны. И все же ему было неспокойно. Даже самая длинная, жизнь Вальхена по меркам стороны Абвениев могла оказаться очень быстротечной.

Но, нравилось ему это или нет, мир людей был временно оставлен в покое, и поэтому было тем более странно услышать – любая новость здесь разносилась, как звон колокольчиков на ветру – что кто-то идет к ним, сюда, из мира, прошагав через все посмертие неупокоенных, разделявшее две противоположные грани. Джастин, как и все, увидел вдалеке смутную фигуру, бредущую сквозь серый сумрак. Мгла упорно скрывала ее очертания, и хотя в такой близости от Полудня любая дымка должна была растаять, клок темного тумана окутывал идущего до самого перехода. С момента своего появления на горизонте он двигался все медленней и медленней, пока не остановился, не дойдя до границы нескольких шагов. На кромке Полудня к этому моменту собралась почти вся Охота. Все выжидали. Туман не двигался. Джастин как бывший неупокоенный догадался, что происходит – гость перестал понимать, зачем пришел. Он сам не раз чувствовал это полное внезапное замешательство, будучи выходцем. Да и не только выходцем – стоит только вспомнить папенькины приемы и тайные совещания... Интересно, кстати, не поперхнулся ли Абсолют, глотая Вальтера Придда.

* * *

Зачем он шел сюда? Долго шел – на плаще грязь, подол изорвался. А впереди что-то важное, но что? Он забыл. Может быть, там кончится эта мгла? Здесь кругом был один холодный туман, и тихо. Когда-то давно, вспомнил он, было так же тихо и холодно. Но холодно от снега. Снег падал крупными хлопьями. Белое падало в красное. И таяло. Снег был весь розовый от крови. Нет, этого он не хотел помнить.

Он так продрог. Может быть, там, впереди, тепло? Он забыл, как это, но вспомнил слово – «тепло». Тепло от огня, тепло от вина. От руки, в которой лежала его рука. Значит, в ускользающем где-то был кто-то еще. В перстне этого кого-то играл огонек, яркий, как звезда.

Синяя звезда сказала ему на прощание, что он теперь один. Что его судьба отныне принадлежит только ему. Что вместо абсолютной радости он выбрал одиночество. Ведь даже если дойти, внезапно вспомнил он чьи-то объяснения, ждать там некого. Так зачем? Она тоже спросила. Что же он ответил?..

Что?..

* * *

Туман пошел рябью и слегка посветлел. Из него донеслось неразборчивое бормотание. Охота замерла. Джастин напряг слух и расслышал прерывающийся шепот: «всегда... тоже... хотя бы… помнить о тебе».

Джастин сам не успел понять, как сорвался с места и золотым снопом света метнулся в сторону противоположной границы. Отвергнутый Абсолют был для него недоступен и потому стянулся в сверкающую ленту, которую он пронизывал насквозь и сразу попадал в мир людей. Джастин облетел его в несколько мгновений и не нашел того, кого искал. Рассыпая искры, вернулся, впечатался в то место, где стоял, и снова увидел столб тумана, который медленно двигался к грани Полудня, истаивая на глазах. Сквозь дымку стали видны растрепанные каштановые волосы и худая фигура в грязном, рваном сером плаще. Первый луч пробившегося полуденного солнца сверкнул на двух камнях – темном и светлом.

* * *

Валентин прищурился от яркого света. Значит, он все-таки дошел. В голове было легко и пусто, осталась только одна картинка – разогнавшее сумрак воспоминание о Юстине. Брат до сих пор стоял перед Валентином, как живой, красивее, чем когда-либо, в легкой дымке испаряющегося тумана. Он позволил себе полюбоваться этим милосердным видением, которое с каждой секундой становилось все ярче. Очень ярким. Он вглядывался и различал каждую черточку лица, каждый завиток блестящих на солнце кудрей. Он посмотрел Юстину в глаза и подумал, как удивительно встречает его это новое существование. Он не возражал бы, не пытаясь разрушить иллюзию, просто стоять и смотреть до скончания времен... Тут Джастин моргнул и сказал:

– Ты выиграл, Вальхен. Тебя не переглядишь.

…Ноги донесли Валентина до границы сами. Перешагнув ее, он почувствовал, что падает – или, может быть, взлетает. Его мягко поймало и заключило в объятья тепло, от которого он чуть не рассыпался, и что-то, чем теперь был он, зазвенело, как весенняя капель.

– Милые эры и эреа, – услышал он голос Юстина, обращенный к кому-то вокруг них. – Сделайте доброе дело – сгиньте куда-нибудь.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается окончанию Игры Престолов.
> 
> Все начатое должно быть закончено, так или иначе. Пусть даже получается какая-то нелогичная ерунда, и концы девать некуда, потому что навязано было свыше всякого здравого смысла, и никто никогда и не думал, а чем же это все должно кончиться-то. Как-то чем-то должно. 
> 
> Я могу только предполагать, что: боев было много; потом все в каких-то метафизических полях сошлись; кто-то давно ожидаемый заявил свои права на людское обожание; прежние боги еще раз потеснились, но не ушли; всего было по четыре; мертвые были переучтены и упокоились согласно новым порядкам; наступила новая эра; в новую эру людям из старой жить трудно. Особенно трудно жить тем, кто привык к магическому хаосу конца эпохи и тем, кого из всей бесконечной бесконечности интересует только один-единственный человек, которого они – в силу неспособности трезво сравнивать божественную милость и белый шиповник – мнят особенным.
> 
> Леворукого и Оставленную пристроить как-то не пришлось. Я думаю, они поубивали, кого надо, отреклись от Абсолюта – кому он из нормальных людей в этой вселенной нужен-то вообще – и рассыпались в звездный иней. Или легли спать.


End file.
